User talk:Hyborem
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fall from Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Ashen Veil page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Moli.wikia (help forum | blog) Notice I'm just passing through, working down a very long list of wikis that have ads turned on, or are scheduled to have them turned on. All I'm doing is adjusting the main pages so that the ad doesn't overlap the current content. Neither of the admins here have even logged on for 2 1/2 years or more, so it seemed kind of pointless to leave this for them. Since you're active, I'll leave you with the message that I normally leave admins. :) ↓ ↓ ↓ Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 10:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hyborem The reason behind its protection is...? It's not categorised under "Leaders". [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for your work! Still loving that I can come back to this wiki whenever I feel the urge to pick up my old ffh2 and still be able to see all the awesome articles here! Enthor (talk) 16:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Modmod Pages Proposal Hello again, Hyborem. I haven't played Fall Further before (I've only tried WildMana 8.34 but loved it despite some bugs), but I have heard of it as well as Orbis (which I haven't played before either). That's an interesting suggestion that you have made--whether or not to add information on the modmods to this wiki, one that I think could breathe new life into the wiki. I believe we could do so in the following way: #Make a general portal page for FFH2 modmods (e.g. Fall Further, WildMana (debatable if we want 8.34 or the standalone Master of Mana, which is descended from WildMana 9.0), Orbis, etc.) #Make specific overview pages for each FFH2 modmod with a general summary of changes in each modmod (e.g. bulleted list of changes under general headings such as "New Civilizations", "New Traits", etc.), and mark these overview pages as category: "Modmods" #'Create new categories for each modmo'd (e.g. "FallFurther", "WildMana", "Orbis", etc) so any new pages that are specific to that modmod can be tagged by the modmod tag. Since this is technically a FFH2 (vanilla) wiki, there's probably no need to do any more specific categories (e.g. the new civs in WildMana and Fall Further, such as the Austrin, Mazatl and Cualli can simply be tagged "FallFurther" and "WildMana"). I guess what I'm trying to propose is the following: that all current categories in existence right now be reserved for vanilla FFH2, and we just use a general "" category tag for anything related to the modmods. What do you think? Enthor (talk) 20:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've made the modmod Category page and the 4 most popular FFH2 modmods: *Fall Further *Orbis *Rise from Erebus *Wild Mana I am not making a page for Master of Mana because it purports to be a standalone, non-FFH2-based (though with lots of identical code and civilizations) game. I've also added placeholders to all of the new civilizations, and changed the Civilizations category page to match. However, I would propose that we leave the (very nicely done) Civilizations page alone to reflect the base FFH2 civilizations (as to not confuse anyone coming into FFH2 with seemingly-random civilizations that they can't see). Enthor (talk) 15:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) General Improvement Discussion Sure, having one page with a list of Great People sounds good. The tough part will be digging through the FFH2 forums to find the lore for each one, haha. I'm not even sure there are pictures that correspond to each individual GP, to be honest. So in summary, a Great People page with different headers for each type (e.g. Engineer, Artist, etc.), and a bulleted list of names under each. After each name, (maybe) an image, and a brief blurb on the lore? We probably don't need individual pages for each name, to be honest.Enthor (talk) 14:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Comments Thank you for the "Welcome" message. I am a bit of a wiki addict so I was excited to see Fall From Heaven had a wiki page. Hopefully I will be able to contribute in the future after I get a better look around, etc. So far I really like how you all have things organized. Great job. :) - Eglyntine -- "Fairness Is An Illusion We Do Not Provide Here..." - NLM'' -'' -- 20:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:50, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi again! Just wanted to see if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox format and if you considered my offer of converting them for you? Get back to me when you can! Witnessme (talk) 21:29, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! So I went ahead and converted the infoboxes to the new template. If you don't like it, feel free to revert back to the original. :)Witnessme (talk) 18:37, August 21, 2015 (UTC)